House of Home Sweet Home, House of Stolen Property
by justswim729
Summary: What happens when Nina returns and Joy trys to steal Fabian. Starts from Preview. Enjoy! R&R, it's much better than it sounds. Drama! Amber's not a dumb blonde bimbo, in this, js. Rated T for minor course language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here's a quick story I wanted to write based on the preview of season 2! Almost only 3 days now! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**x**

Nina's POV

I took a deep breath before entering the house that brought me fear, but also helped me find people I call my best friends. Anubis House. With one quick step, I opened the door and smiled, I was finally _home._ I heard a lot of commotion coming from the common room.

I smiled, and opened the door, leaving my luggage in the foyer. As I walked in, Joy was standing up, saying something that made everyone laugh. I didn't catch what it was, though.

The second Amber saw me, she jumped up and gave me a tight hug, screaming my name. As I was released from Amber's squeeze, I gave Mara and Patricia quick hugs, who had also gathered towards me.

"How are you?" Amber asked, smiling.

"Still American?" Patricia added.

"Yep. Still Patricia?" I responded, touching her arm. The four of us giggled.

My heart seemed to skip a beat when I noticed who was in the back of the room. _Fabian. _I smiled, and whispered "Hey," for he always seemed to take my breath away.

"Hey." He responded, his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Okay, Time to make a discreet exit everyone." Amber said, grabbing her purse and leading everyone, except Fabian and I, out of the room. I owe her one, big time.

I walked over to him as everyone left. "So, um, how was your flight?" He asked in that _oh-so-sexy _accent of his.

"Good!" I smiled. "And you?"

"I came by a car." He said, reminding me. _And you? _What was I thinking? I panicked.

"Uh." I laughed. "I mean, um, nevermmind." I said, shaking my head and not being able to swipe the grin off my face.

After a few seconds of dozing into each other's eyes, we both leaned in to kiss. But, were interrupted by Jerome. Come to think about it, when are we not interrupted? We're _always_ interrupted.

"Do you mind? People are eating in her, thank you very much." Jerome said as him and Alfie plopped down on the couch with a plate of sandwiches. I gratefully took a little brownie-chocolate thing Fabian offered me, looking at Jerome and Alfie.

"Nice to see you again, also, Jerome." I said.

"And you as well." I replied, nodded towards me.

I turned to Fabian. "Everytime." I nodded. "Everytime."

Joy's POV

I was in the middle of remembering a memory when that, that _American _walked in! Then Nina, Mara _and _Patricia jumped up to go hug her. Even my own best friend! Only Patricia did that to me when I walked in! Mara and Amber just smiled and said hi, no jumping or screaming my name was involved. And then, that little whore with the help of her slut of a best friend, moved in on my – Well. I'm not sure what Fabes and I are. We are definitely more than friends, well, _were_ more than friends. Until that dumbass Victor and his gang had to whisk me away, and they didn't even have the right person! Sometimes things are just so screwed up!

"This is going to be the _best_ year ever!" Amber squealed on the way upstairs. Oh please. "Nina and Fabian are _finally _together!"

"I know!" Mara said. "I'm so happy for them!"

"Me too!" Patricia added, honestly.

"Aren't you happy for them too, Joy?" Amber asked, eying me.

"Definitely." I said, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"Listen here, Joy." Amber said as we got to Mara, Patricia and I's room. "Nina and Fabian are happy. I get you and Fabian had some sort of thing going on before you left but not anymore! He's moved on, and you have to too. And I swear, Joy, if you as much as lay a snobby little finger on their relationship, I swear I'll-!" Mara stopped her.

"Amber!" Mara whined.

"You don't scare me, Amber." I said, shrugging off her threat.

"Oh really?" She said. "We'll see about that." She said, heading down the hallway to her and Nina's room and slamming the door.

"Well that was…" Mara started. "Very un-Amber like."

"Not to mention rude." Patricia added.

"But it's true." Mara said, surprisingly. "Fabian and Nina are happy, and we should let them be."

I shrugged. "Alright." I sighed. "I'll let Nina have him." I said. Little did they know, I had my fingers crossed the whole entire time, and I was not about to back down from a fight.

"Good." Mara said, continuing to unpack.

About 5 minutes later, Nina came skipping up the stairs. "Hey Nina!" Patricia called. That slutty little whore of a boyfriend stealer arrived at the door, peaking her head in. "He kiss you?" Patricia smiled.

She shook her head. Thank Gosh! "Blame it on Jerome and Alfie. We were like this far away!" She said, smiling big and holding up her fingers about an inch apart.

"Aw! Next time." Patricia said. Nina nodded and headed down the hall to her room.

I can't believe my best friend was doing this to me! Encouraging _her_!

A few moments later, with an excuse to go help Trudy with dinner, I snuck downstairs into the boys' hallway, knocking on Fabian's doorframe, I smiled.

"Hey Joy, come on in." Fabian said, motioning me to come in. Mick was on the other side of the room, his head bobbing to some sort of music and his fingers texting away on his phone.

Mick's POV

The second I say Joy come into our room, I turned off my music to hear the conversation, and pulled out my phone. Amber had sent a mass text to everyone except Fabian, Nina and Joy that said to alert her when Joy was with Fabian. I think this counted.

_Joy's here talking to Fabian._

I quickly hit send before resuming on listening to their conversation.

Joy's POV

"So, Fabey." I said, sitting down on his bed. "I feel like I haven't seen you in _ages! _How ya been?"

"I'm just great Joy, thanks. And you?" He asked.

"I'm just glad to be back." I smiled.

"I think we all are." He nodded, continuing to unpack.

Amber's POV

About 20 minutes after I left Joy's room, my phone buzzed. _1 New Message: Mick Campbell _

I clicked open and read the message before rushing downstairs with the excuse to go see Alfie.

I finally reached Fabian and Mick's room to find Joy. Just as I suspected.

"Hey, Mick?" I asked, trying to disguise my real reason for being here. I winked at Mick, letting him know I got his message. "Oh, Joy! I'd _never _have thought you'd be here! What a _pleasant _surprise!" I said, strong sarcasm clearly in my voice.

"Oh, Amber. Hi." She smiled. "How are you?" She asked, walking towards me, pretending to care.

"Fine." I said, backing up. I thought she was going to hit me or something. I wasn't scared of her, I just really didn't want a black eye on my first day back.

**Like it? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's on Tomorrow! Less than 24 hours!**

**Enjoy**

**x**

Fabian's POV

Everyone left pretty early for school, but after my late night of studying, I decided to sleep in a little more. It was almost 10 minutes since everyone left that I started on my way to school, before I headed out the door, I heard a voice from the top of the steps.

"Fabian! Wait!" I heard a girl's voice call. I turned around.

"Oh Hi Joy." I said.

"I was hoping I could walk over with you." She chirped.

"Alright." I nodded, turning around.

"Fabian." Joy said, her hands on my shoulders, stopping me. "Wait." She said, I turned around. "I was thinking, maybe…" She said, smiling very, very sexily like that goddess I remember her being. She grabbed my tie and pulling me closer, dropping her bag and pushing mine off my shoulder. "J-J-J" I started. I couldn't do this to Nina. I mean, Joy is sexy and beautiful, but Nina. Nina and I have so much history. Before I could object, Joy pressed her lips to mine. Her tongue explored my mouth, wrapping hers in mine. She put her hands in my hair and pressed her lips harder to mine. She was so captivating, so beautiful. Her arms around my neck sent shivers through my spine. Before I knew it I was kissing her back, second guessing my love for Nina.

She pulled away after about 5 minutes of making out. Sexily winked at me and smiled. "You are such an amazing kisser, Fabian Rutter." She breathed into my ear, before turning, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. I stood awestruck for a moment, but then quickly grabbed my bag and followed Joy to school, keeping my distance, confused about who I loved now.

Jerome's POV

Joy and Fabian walked in late to class. Hm, do I smell a cheater? I thought, but my quiet phone buzzing pulled me from my thoughts. _1 New Message – Unknown Number ._My phone read. Who was it? I wondered. The message read _I got kicked out of Westerbrook._ Westerbrook. That was the name of the boarding school about 6 hours away. Where Poppy went. My little sister. I haven't seen or heard from her since I ran away when I was 13. I was Mum and Dad dropped me off here when I was 5. A few days after Poppy was born, they were killed in a car crash, leaving Poppy in foster care. They pulled me out of school and sent me to some public school, while I lived with my Foster family and Poppy. When I was there, I did something. Something terrible that I swore I would never, ever tell anyone about, or think about ever again. It made me feel so guilty. I was shaking from recalling my past. I missed Poppy, but I couldn't see her. She'd tell everyone my secret and bring back too many memories.

My phone buzzed again. _Foster parents are sending me to your school. See you soon, Big bro. _Oh no. Poppy cannot come here. No matter what. This is so bad.

Mara's POV

In the middle of class, Jerome started shaking. I was seated next to him while Mick was out. He was staring at his phone. He closed it, shoved it in his pocket and closed his eyes, falling onto the floor, unconscious.

"Mr. Sweet!" I screamed. A few moments later, he woke up and was taken to the nurse's office. They think it was dehydration, but I think it was something on his phone. Someone.

Poppy's POV

I smiled sending the message to Jerome. I didn't care he went crazy when we were younger. I was only 9, and he was 13. He had gone overboard. Drug overdose, smoking, drinking, stealing, cutting himself. My foster family knew he had run away, and knew exactly where he was going. They enrolled him and anonymously forced him to attend counseling every day, before and after school, for 2 years. He was on close watch and, I heard, eventually got better. He has to attend counseling now, during the day, every day, but he's healthy now. My foster family hasn't talked to him, but they have talked to the school. They just wanted him to be happy. I can't wait to see him.

"Poppy Clarke please report to the office, ready to leave." I heard over the intercom. Yes. I was finally leaving and going to Jerome's school! I couldn't wait!

**OOOH! Jerome's sucha bad boy! Review for more!**


End file.
